In accordance with our strategic plan and endorsed by our external advisors, the former Mouse Models Core has expanded to offer multiple imaging modalities and thus reorganized into the Small Animal Modeling and Imaging (SAMI) Core to reflect this improved, integrated focus. The primary purpose of the SAMI core is to provide proficient generation and examination of rodent models of cancer for basic and translational research. SAMI continues to provide specialized consultations and services for the derivation, characterization, and preservation of genetically-engineered mice, and a variety of tumor cell lines for xenograft and syngeneic transplant mouse models. Tumor development, progression, metastasis, and response to therapy in transgenic or transplanted mouse models of cancer can be evaluated using modern multimodality imaging including bioluminescent and biofluorescent imaging, ultrasound, magnetic resonance imaging, and beta particle imaging. Within the last funding period, the core has experienced significant growth, including the addition of imaging sen/ices, expert personnel, a new Scientific Director, acquisition of new lab space and capital equipment, and provision of several new services including an MRI, an ultrasound, bioluminescence and biofluorescence, beta-imaging, intravital microscopy, cryopreservation and rederivation, and ES cell culture. The Core requests CCSG Suppori of $17S,286, which is S1% of its operational budget. Over 80% of users were Moffitt members and peer-reviewed. Usage increased in all services. The core derived 66 founders or chimeras for 12 genetically engineered mouse models and cryopreserved or rederived 8 mouse lines. Genomic DNA was prepared from 774 mouse tail biopsies and genotyped via 20 hybridization blots. Twelve luciferase-expressing tumor cell lines were distributed for use in xenograft mouse models. In FY 2010, the Caliper IVIS workstations were utilized for 519 hours by 15 members; 4S4 hours on the IVIS-200 and 85 hours on the IVIS-100. The Visual Sonics Vevo 2100 US system was used for 165 hours by six Pis. The Varian 7T MRI instrument was used for 486 hours by five investigators.